


Something To Remember Me By

by Echo_Dot



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Dot/pseuds/Echo_Dot
Summary: When Jack has to leave California to go back home, all Mark wants to do is give Jack something To Remember him by.





	1. What you want, and what you need

He smiled sadly, tears welling in his eyes.  
“I’m going to miss you ya know.” he laughed forcefully.  
“Stop,” I sniffled with a grin. “You ‘re gonna make my cry too.” Looking up at me he frowned.  
“But you just got here!” He whimpered pitifully. I felt my heart break, aching with every word.  
“You’re making it hard to leave, Mark.” I pointed out with a strangled laugh.  
“That's the point” He answered, placing his hands on my shoulders.  
“But I have to” I responded quietly, as he put his hand to my cheek. I leaned in softly, his thumb wiping away a tear that had escaped from my eye.   
“That’s the problem” He whispered gently, inching closer. The heat of his body almost touching mine.  
“Trust me.” I sighed resting my hand on his own. “I wish with all my heart I didn’t have to.”  
“Can I at least give you something to remember me by?” He asked, closing the gap between our waists.  
“How could I ever forget you Mark?” I giggled, letting a tear fall down my face again. “But, I don’t want to turn you down.” He grinned, shifting his hand under my chin.  
“Good,” He responded, “I promise you’ll like it.” He chuckled, wrapping his hand around my waist. He leaned his head closer, a small grin spreading across his face.  
“Just something for you to remember me by.” He stated quietly, pressing his lips gently to my own. His eyes shut tightly, as he shifted his hand to the back of my neck. I watched for a second, but allowed my eyes to flutter shut. My hands dropped my bags, reaching out for something to grab onto. They found his waist and gripped it fiercely, not wanting to let go. I parted my lips slightly, and found he was already waiting, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I sighed lightly, returning the favor, wrapping my tongue around his own. I nipped lightly at his lips, inviting him in deeper, he obliged, pressing his face closer to my own. I grinned, pulling away slightly, I still had a flight to catch. He whimpered, almost inaudibly, but it was enough for me to hear it.   
“I'm sorry.” I cried lightly. Leaning into his shoulder, the tears fell freely now, as sadness swirled around me. “I-I-I don't want to. I don't want to leave you.” A strong hand landed on my back massaging my shoulder gently. He sighed.   
“I wish I had better advice to give you.” Sobbing I looked up, gripping his red shirt tightly.   
“What do I do?”   
“I don't know Sean. I don't know.” He whispered.   
“What do... What do you want?” I choked.  
“Me?” Mark gaped. Taking a moment to think. Exhaling lightly, he answered. “What I want is you. For you to be happy. And. And as much as it hurts, if you going back to Ireland is going to make you happy. Then go. If staying here makes you happy, then stay. We can figure out a visa, and I always could find the room in my place for you,” he grabbed my chin and pointed it up, looking me dead in the eye, “But this is ultimately up to you. I can't make this decision for you.”   
I looked down and inhaled deeply. Knowing what I had to do.   
“I’m sorry Mark.” I stated emptily.   
“I understand” He answered glumly. I embraced him one last time.   
“I'll visit soon.” I promised.  
“Please.” Was all he could manage out.  
“Goodbye.” I said, turning around, and walking into the empty airport security line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched him disappear into the endless ropes of the line, and into the hum of the machines. My arms hung emptily by my sides, his sweet taste still in my mouth. His tears staining my shirt. Him. It's not like I could run after him. This isn't a movie.  
I turned around and walked away from the lines and ropes and into the empty lobby of tickets and baggage checks. Stopping to collapse on a bench. I sat down and placed my head in my hands, tears dropping one by one into my palms. I got up, Wiping my eyes forcefully and trudging out the rotating door, walking to my car which was still parked in a nearby spot for drop off only. I grabbed at my keys numbly, their cool metal alien to my palm. I pressed at the unlock button, the satisfying click filling the silence of my ears. I grabbed at the door, pulling the handle open and sliding into the warm interior. It was all like some sort of nightmare where in every realistic outcome I lost Jack. I kept playing scenarios in my head, wondering what I could have done differently, wondering what would have kept him here, instead of halfway across the world. But every scenario I checked ended the same, with him on a plane, and me in a car. I slammed my hands on the wheel, my body racking with sobs.  
I don't know how long I cried, 10, 15 minutes? I breathed lightly staring ahead at my dashboard, thinking of nothing. Stars hung lazily above the sky, as a fleeting flash of light spread across the horizon, disappearing as quickly as it came. Silently, I wished for Jack. I wished for his smile and his jokes. I wished for his laugh and his ocean blue eyes. I wished for the man I could talk to for hours, and never get bored of. I wished for the late nights and the late mornings. I wished for collaborations and co-op games. I wished not to be alone. I wished for Sean.   
I layed back in my seat wondering if we would still share the same sky, the same moon, the same stars. I closed my eyes and hoped against hope that soon would come faster. I let the tears fall again, trickling down my cheeks.  
“Why did you have to leave?” I whispered into the silence of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is the final boarding call for flight 777 on Muskyrem airlines, we will be closing the doors in two minutes!” A cheery voice over the intercom announced. I stood in line waiting with the rest of the passengers. I walked forward robotically, staring dead ahead, thinking about all I was leaving behind. All the happiness and life, for what? For a house? For a Job? But Mark was here, his happiness, his joy, his love was here.  
“Your ticket sir?” an unenthusiastic man requested. I hesitated slightly, then grabbed my ticket from my pocket,  
“Give it to someone who needs it.” I stated blankly. I grabbed my bag and broke into a run. Away from the gates, away from the terminals, to where I belonged, to the person I wanted, to the life I was meant to have.   
I finally reached the curb where I had arrived at the dreaded airport with Mark. I frantically hailed a cab, gasping for breath. I bent over, placing my hands on my knees. When I stood up I gazed at the maze of the parking lot, the glint of cars reflecting off of yellow street lamps. I let my eyes rest on the spot where he parked, expecting to find it empty, but it wasn’t. Instead the same black car that I had arrived in sat, unmoving, silent, but, it screamed louder than words could. He was still here! I ran as fast as I could, horns blaring behind me. I didn’t care, it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but him. When I finally arrived, I didn’t hesitate, throwing down my bag.   
“Mark!” I screamed, slamming my palms on the window. He jolted up, his hands in fists, expecting to fight. He looked timidly to the left, where I stood. He smiled widely as he frantically attempted to open the door. He tumbled out, landing on his hands and knees. Scrambling, he stood up, and looked at me with a grin.   
“I-I, I can’t believe you’re here!” He stuttered with excitement, bouncing on his feet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t believe it, it couldn’t be real. No, Jack was on a flight, and this was one of the universe’s sick jokes. But, what if it was real? I can’t just hug him, can I? I want to. I thought, my arms aching to reach out. Jack didn’t pause for long, walking with long strides over to where I stood.  
“You’re worth it.” He whispered, placing his arms around my neck. I moved my hands to his waist, drawing him in closer. He tightened his grip on my neck, and pulled me in, pressing our lips together.  
“Definitely real.” I stated breathlessly, pulling away for just a second. Jack laughed, his giggles reverberating through my body.   
“Shut up ya big goof ball!” He exclaimed pressing our lips together again. I grasped his waist, filling in all gaps between us.   
“Promise you'll stay?” I asked between kisses.  
“With you,” He responded, caressing my cheek. “Always”


	2. Epilouge/More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst! lol

I deepened the kiss, the hairs on his beard tickling my chin. I smiled lightly, his lips soft on my own. I let him take control, his kisses growing desperate and passionate, it was as if my whole world had shifted, and I couldn't ask for anything more. He removed his hands from my neck, trailing them down to my chest, resting them on my abdomen. He gripped my shirt as ripples of excitement and electricity coursed through my veins. “This is happiness” I realized as I took a step back, guiding him with my hands. I found myself leaning on the side of the car. Jack used the vehicle to his advantage, pinning me against it and moving one of my hands above my head. I groaned lightly, playfully nipping at his lips, inviting him to do more, to do more to me. He grabbed my other hand and pulled it above my head, holding both my arms prisoner and resting them on top of the car. He kissed me harder, and I shuddered with pleasure, my back arching slightly. I decided to test my luck, and rotated my hips along his own, earning a lustful stifled groan.   
“Don’t toy with me Fischbach.” Jack grumbled, nipping my lip in response. I slipped my hands out of his, turning my head to the side, breaking away from the kiss. I heard a small whimper emerge from Sean, who immediately began to bite at my neck, kissing a trail down to my collar bone. I failed to stifle a moan, tilting my head up more to grant him access. I opened my eyes slightly, I just wanted to look at him, to see him, to be sure this was all real, but, that's when I saw it.   
A crowd had formed around us, with their phones out, recording everything. The only thing I could feel was fear turning my body to ice. I tried to tell Sean, but the words wouldn’t come out of my mouth, so instead, I pushed him off, earning a confused mumble, and turned him around, never taking my hands off of his shoulders. I had to show him the horrors that I couldn’t find the words to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked around. No words could describe how hurt and scared I felt.   
“I can’t take this back.” I whispered. I couldn’t bear to look any longer, spinning on my heel quickly and burying my head in Mark’s chest. I could feel the rapid rising and falling of his chest as he looked around in fear. His arms closed around me, trying to protect me, despite being attacked as well. I could hear the crunch of footsteps behind me, walking closer and closer. I felt my heart shatter, I was so afraid of being hurt and abused or worse, separated from Mark.  
“D-d-do wh-wha-what ever you want t-to me!” Mark stammered, tightening his arms around me. “J-jus-just don't hurt him!”   
The figure turned around and grimaced, Mark stepped out in front of me, ready to protect me no matter what.  
“You're worth it.” Mark whispered to me.  
“Don't do this Mark, i'm not.” I pleaded. He didn't respond, turning to face the figure.  
“Mark please!” I begged, tears flowing down my cheeks.  
“You're not what I'm here for.” The figure mumbled.  
“What?!” Mark gaped, placing his hands down by his sides.   
“This,” The man gestured pointing to the crowd. “Is atrocious.” Muffled gasps and whispers could be heard, jumping from person to person.  
“All of you should be ashamed!” The man yelled. His words snapping the crowd into silence. “Why should they have to be afraid? Why should he have to protect him? Why should he have to be in tears? WHY SHOULD THEY BE AFRAID?!” His words rung out along the concrete walls and resonated in my ears. “You have turned what must have been one of the happiest moments of their lives into one of the worst. For what? More twitter followers?! How dare you all.” The silence was deafening, only the echoes of his words hung in the air. “You people are so despicable I could spit on you.” He stated quietly.   
“Who are you to tell us what to do?” A female voice rang out. I hung my head, clearly the kind man's actions wouldn’t be enough.  
“Who am I?” The man scoffed, almost laughing at the question. I looked up at Mark who wore a solemn frown on his face, which seemed to match my own.  
“Yeah! Who are you!” Another voice asked, shouting above the noise.  
“You. You really want to know?” The man laughed, a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
“Well duh.” Someone answered.  
“If you insist” He responded, taking off his heavy overcoat. Underneath he wore a pressed blue button-up shirt that appeared designer-brand. He then removed the large black hat he wore, tousling his newly freed, light brown hair. I could hear a fangirl-like scream from somewhere in the crowd, as gasps of recognition rang out, but I still couldn’t quite make out his face. Finally he slowly removed the oversized sunglasses and all I could hear were screams and more gasps as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his fingers. His face was still solemn and frustrated, despite the adoration rippling through the crowd. He turned around and winked, somehow apologetically, at Mark and I, as my mouth fell agape.  
“Is that...” Mark started, struggling for words.  
“Chris Pratt!?” I finished turning my body away from Mark to face the newly revealed celebrity. I grabbed Mark's hand to make sure it was all real, I also didn’t want to be alone, not yet. He squeezed briefly and I took a step back gratefully, walking into his arms. He placed one of his hands on my hip, hugging me tightly to his waist, his fear plain to see. I grasped his arm tightly, offering what little comfort I had. All I wanted to do was hide, my body, shaking with fear.   
“You are so worth it. I’d die for you Jack.” Mark whispered, staring dead ahead. “Don’t ever say you aren’t worth it.”  
“I didn’t want to lose you. I-I just got you back.” I admitted, desperately wanting to do nothing but disappear.   
“Congratulations.” Chris spat curtly, anger pungent in his words. “Now you know who I am,” He scanned the crowd, almost glaring at everyone at once. “Does that somehow change what I said as someone you didn’t know?” He began to pace back and forth, hands behind his back, his thumbs a whirlwind as they twirled together. “What? Because they’re famous on the internet means that one of their most private moments should be shared for the entire world to know?” I felt my stomach drop when he said this,  
“M-Mark.” I whimpered, fresh dread running through my veins. “The-the whole world knows by now. My-my- my family, our friends, our fans. Hell, it’s probably even trending!”   
“Jack, I’m so scared.” Mark admitted, a sob shaking his body. I couldn’t answer him, I didn’t know what to do. I turned around and grabbed him tighter, his head dropping onto my shoulder, and his knees almost collapsing. I didn’t care what they thought anymore. I didn’t care what anybody thought anymore. Mark sobbed hard, every quake of his body replaced my sorrow with rage. My fingers aching for something to hit, my legs and my jaw, aching for someone to make pay for what they had done to me, but more importantly, what they had done to Mark. I squeezed him as hard as I could, then let go, turning around to face the crowd. Anger blurred my vision mixing with tears, the fear not completely gone.   
“DID YOU GET WHAT YOU WANTED?” I yelled, bloodcurdling rage behind every word. Silence ensued with only the echoes of my words. “DID YOU GET YOUR PICTURES AND VIDEOS!?” I asked balling my hands into fists. “LOOK ITS JACK-FUCKIN-SEPTICEYE and MARKIPLIER! GOTTA TAKE THEIR PICTURE! OH LOOK THEY’RE KISSING!” I ran over to where Mark stood, I kissed him, I kissed him long and hard, whispering as I pulled away,  
“They don’t get to hurt you.”  
“IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? DID YOU TAKE YOUR PICTURES THEN TOO? OR SHOULD I DO IT AGAIN SO YOU CAN GAWK LIKE ANIMALS! GOD FORBID THAT WE COULD FIND SOMETHING THAT COULD MAKE US HAPPY!” I screamed, my voice hurting with every word. I broke, tears streaming endlessly, “Just leave.” I begged, falling to my knees. “Just leave me be, you’ve taken my privacy, and ruined my happiness, what more do you want from me?” The crowd didn’t move, like a picture frozen in time. “JUST LEAVE!” I sobbed, falling forward on my hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sean!” I exclaimed, running to his sobbing figure. I threw myself down on my knees, and grabbing his torso, leaning him against my chest. He buried his head into the crook of my neck, fists gasping my shirt. I rocked back and forth, tightly holding him, kissing the top of his head.   
“Did you not hear the man?” Chris shouted. “Get out of here!” The crowd moved only slightly, backing away, their phones still pointed at us. I looked up, and saw a few people approaching, their palms open in a surrendered stance.   
“Don’t hurt him.” I whispered. Holding him close.   
“Don't take him from me again.” I pleaded, burying my head in his hair.  
“Please.” I begged. They said nothing, just walking closer.   
“Please”. I mumbled inaudibly, teardrops falling into the sea of fluffy green. I could feel the presence of people around me, waiting for something to hit, for someone to pull us apart.  
“What are you doing?” Chris yelled. I looked up, at least wanting to know what they would look like, what they would do. But I saw a tight circle of people surrounding us, their bodies blocking the view. Groans and sighs came from the crowd,   
“Cmon!” Someone yelled.   
“Fuckin, lame asses.” Someone else muttered. I sat slack jawed, amazed that anyone would care.   
“Sean.” I nudged. “Look.” He moved his head up, looking around at the people who surrounded us. Awe formed in his tear filled eyes,   
“They, they’re protecting us.” He marveled, his voice hoarse and scratchy, “Thank you.”   
“Okay.” Chris stated quietly, talking to the strangers. “I think they’re all gone now.”   
The people spread out slightly, turning around to face us now.   
“Why would you risk yourselves for us?” I asked, adjusting my legs slightly. Most of them looked to one person, with light mocha skin and flowing black hair.   
“We just got off of a flight and we were walking to our car.” She began, looking nervously at the ground. “We saw the crowd of people, and walked over to figure out what was going on.” She sighed, shaking her head, a small grimace on her face. “We walked over and Lucy, over there screamed, pointing to you guys in the center.” The girl gestured to someone else, a small girl with red hair and freckles, her black glasses framing her emerald green eyes.  
“I uh.” Lucy mumbled. “I saw Jack, and he was saying something about getting the people to leave him alone, and then I saw Mark, and he was, crying and I didn’t know what was going on. I told Jacy what I saw and she said that we should do something about it. We- we uh couldn’t figure out what.” The mocha skinned girl, presumably named Jacy continued.  
“When Mark ran to Jack, I kinda realized what was going on, so I kinda figured out a plan just to like, form a circle around you guys so they couldn’t like record or anything.”  
“We’re sorry to have scared you, we didn’t realize what walking over would do.” A boy piped up. “I uh, heard you pleading, and I almost thought we should stop, but Jacy said to keep going, so yeah.” He paused, bouncing awkwardly on his toes. “I'm sorry, I just, I’m a huge fan and I never expected to meet you, and this definitely is not the right time. And-” He was cut off, as he received a small smack on the arm from the boy next to him.   
“Shut up Jared.” The boy who hit Jared whispered.  
“Sorry Steven.” Jared whispered.  
“No, no.” Jack waved, wiping his face with his sleeves. “Thank you,” He shifted forward out of my arms, standing up in a clumsy motion. He brushed off his pants briefly and rolled his shoulders, smiling a sad smile. “You guys did so much more than everyone else here, well, except maybe, Chris, I don’t know how we could ever thank you.” I stood up, next to Jack, pins and needles running through my legs. I reached gently for Jack’s hand, twining my fingers in his.  
“Sorry for uh. Heh. Yelling at you.” I apologized awkwardly. “We just, um, didn’t know who to trust.”   
“It’s fine.” Jacy answered, grinning with pride.  
“Thank you Chris.” Jack began, tightening his grip on my hand. “You didn’t have to do that for us, and you put yourself in the middle of everything, this can't be great in the press for you though.” Chris laughed, walking into the circle, and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder.   
“Buddy I could recognize your voice in a crowd of 2000.” He smiled.  
“What?” Jack asked, happiness growing in his eyes.  
“Yeah!” Chris exclaimed. “My son is constantly watching your video game playthroughs. Can’t say I’m a fan of the language, but who am I to judge.”   
“Woah.” Was all Jack could manage.  
“Oh! You two Mark! I'm guilty of watching some of your sketches over my son’s shoulder.” Chris smiled. “Ya, have some real talent you know.”  
“Thanks.” I gaped, suddenly starstruck.  
“No problem.” Chris answered.   
“Now isn't the best time to ask,” Lucy started shyly, digging her toe into the dirt. “But can I get your autograph and such, from all of you.” I smiled, it all seemed so normal, except for the fact I was in a parking lot, standing next to Jack and Chris Pratt.   
“Yeah!” Jack answered enthusiastically, walking over to his bag and grabbing a pen from the front pocket. “I like to keep one handy, in case I need to write something down. Or I meet one of you guys.” He paused, mulling over the last sentence briefly, and stumbled, trying to correct what he said “Not to be stuck up or full of myself, just I uh, met someone once who REALLY wanted an autograph, and they didn’t have a pen, and I didn’t have a pen, and I took a picture, bu-”  
“Jack,” I interrupted. “We get it.”  
“Oh.” He blushed. “Uh. Thanks” Rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.   
“Can you sign my backpack?” Lucy requested with a childish grin and light.   
“Absolutely.” Jack smiled, kneeling down slightly and holding the blue fabric, which she held up proudly. He signed quickly, and drew a small Sam next to the name. He then moved above it and wrote a small message, thanking her as he pulled away. He walked over and passed me the pen, whispering in my ear,  
“Write something for her. She helped us, do something for her.”   
“Thanks captain obvious.” I retorted with a laugh  
“Shut up.” Jack teased  
“You wish.” I grinned, knowing I had made the right decision, we could face all of the backlash together, because I knew that if I had him by my side, then we could take on the world.


End file.
